vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hong Meiling
Summary Hong Meiling is a Youkai, though it isn't currently known which specific category she actually belongs to. She's the gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She is known for her mastery of the martial arts, part of which can be seen from her movement which is performed with Shin-Kyaku (a move in Chinese martial arts). Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Hong Meiling Origin: '''Touhou Project '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: Unknown Classification: '''Youkai, Chinese Girl, Colorful Rainbow Gatekeeper '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Chi Manipulation (Able to create various droplets of crystal made of Chi to use as bullets and shoot them outward), Expert in Martial Arts, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm spirits and phantoms with her basic attacks), Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her strength by further reinforcing her body with chi and can forcibly amplify it for greater boosts), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate from her incorporeal mind), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Resistance to Mind and Madness Manipulation (Youkai can see the True Moon and resists it's effect, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Earthquake Creation and Summoning, Limited Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one), Healing Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level '''(Able to fight the Giant Catfish, who would use her energy to make the Earth tremble and disintegrate its surface), possibly '''Universe level+ (The Giant Catfish took the forms and powers of Reimu and Marisa, and Meiling was able to defeat him. Serves as the Gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion before Spellcard Rules where established. Should be comparable to Sakuya) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Sakuya, likely faster than characters such Rei'sen) Lifting Strength: At least Class P, possibly Class 25 Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class NJ, possibly''' Universal+ Class''' Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range, at least Ten of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Meiling's mastery of Tai Chi Chuan is her main ability in combat, but other than that, she has no particular Youkai-like ability, and no particular weak points when fighting humans. * Usage of Chi: The chi used by Meiling is the chi that pertains to auras, fighting spirit, and martial arts. She can see and discern the shapes of energies and auras within the bodies of herself and others. Her Danmaku and flight are likely derived from this ability. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Nothing notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Chinese Characters Category:Guards Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healing Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists